Lignan and neolignans are major components of plants, accounting for 15-25% (w/w) of herbaceous biomass. Most of the lignans and neolignans in plants are optically active and exhibit important physiological functions in plant defense and human health. Lignans belong to a structurally diverse class of aromatic phenylpropanoid compounds which can be divided into five categories according to the skeleton structure, including dibenzocyclooctadiene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,4-diarylbutane, 4-aryltetralin, spirobenzofuranoid dibenzocyclooctadiene, and tetrahydrofuran.
Lasia spinosa (L.) Thwait from the family Araceae is a herbal medicine widely used in the southwest of China. However, there had little information about the details of the bioactive chemical composition of Lasia spinosa (L.) Thwait.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide chemical constituents of the hydro-alcoholic extract of root of Lasia spinosa (L.) Thwait and its anticancer effect.
To the best of the inventors' knowledge, the invention disclosed herein is novel and inventive over the prior art.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section or any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art for the present application.